Amusement Park Mystery
Amusement Park Mystery is the third episode in The Mysteries Of Sunset Shimmer Summary The Sunset Shimmer Detective Agency is at it again only this time they find an abandon amusement Park haunted by a ghost Charecters * Shaun Carlson * Alonso Espina * Sunset Shimmer * Gloriosa Dasiy * Goober * Ghost Transcript (We open on a haunted house where a ghost is haunting it we then cut to the gang of the Sunset Shimmer Detective Agency on it's way to the amusement park) Alonso:Boy this is going to be muey bieno man. (Cuts to Goober) Goober:Yeah. Popcorn, peanuts ,cotton candy, pickles on a stick, lemonade, pizza, other things. Caramel apples. Gloriosa:Will you win me a prize Alonso? Alonso:Like sure Gloriosa. Sunset:Hey look. Only two more miles to the park. (Cuts to sign) Shaun:(OS)Yeah we'll be there only in a minute. (They speed it up and arrive) Shaun:Come on guys let's grab tickets. Sunset:And head in for fun. (They make it to the park inside Alonso Gloriosa and Goober are at the bumper cars) Gloriosa:This is why Shaun never let's you drive the van Alonso! (A blue car comes up and it has a ghost in it) Goober:This is redicalicalicalicales. (It scares them they run off screaming) Alonso:Like wow it seems the park must be haunted. Gloriosa:I bet the rest are having better time than us. (Cuts to them) Sunset:Look at that Shaun! (Sees a giant teddy) Shaun:Course I will Sunny. (Ranger Ace Ryder Katie Danny Rubble Cali Chase Marshall Rocky Rubble Zuma and Skye walk by making their cameo) (Cuts to ring toss) Alonso:Man this'll be like amazing man. (Throws it he gets all the ducks and wins a prize for Gloriosa) Goober:Sheesh Scooby and the gang woulda made it too. Gloriosa:How bout we meet Shaun and Sunset for a snack? Alonso:I never thought you'd ask! Come on Goob! (They meet by the snack stand Shaun sucks a drink Sunset eats popcorn Gloriosa orders an ice cream Alonso orders a pizza slice Goober orders a hot dog) Goober:Alonso, can we go into the funhouse? Alonso:Like of course we can, man. (They go to the funhouse they see themselves in the mirrors and and the ghost is in one) Goober:Yikes! uh-oh! (They run out screaming and stop at ice cream cart ordering Choclate, Strawberry, Vanilla, Mint chip, and cookie dough Alonso get's some balloons the gang come over) Shaun:Find anything? Alonso:We found the ghost. Sunset:There he goes on the roller coster! (They see him they chase after him) Gloriosa:After him! (They go to the cart and take a ride of their lives) Sunset:Hang on tight gang. (They go down they enjoy it but Alonso sees the ghost and freaks out the ride ends the ghost runs off) Goober:Riding rides make me hungry. Alonso:Me too, man. (They go off to find snacks) Goober:Yum,yum! (Munches on the biggest sandwich Shaun comes over) Shaun:Guys we're going to ride go karts. Alonso:Man I know id like it. (They go to go karts and speed then fade to Gloriosa taking pictures of Alonso and Goober and in the forth one the ghost is with them cuts to carousel then to Ferris wheel) Alonso:Like look,Goob! The Ghost! (Ghost wails again they jump off it chases them right straight to the dunk tanks they are inside booth of them) Alonso:Yoinks! Get me out of this dunk tank! (Goober laughs the ghost throws the ball and hits the bullseye they fall get out and run) Goober:Alonso! (The run to the exit) Alonso:Faster, Goob, faster! (They run Goober hides as a clown and plays with them Alonso runs around) Alonso:Where did Goober go!? (He is over by a burger stand eating burgers the man is flipping two spatulas, a mummy come moaning) Goober:Yikes!!!!!!! (Runs off the whole gang are back) Goober:So far I've had hamburgers, ice cream, sandwiches, popcorn, pizza, hot dogs, caramel apples. Sunset:We're headed over to the haunted house ride. Wanna come along guys? Alonso:Like no thanks, Sunset, haunted houses are just as scary as haunted amusement parks. Only not with rides. Shaun:It's only a ride itself. And maybe we'll find the ghost there too. Come on. (They walk and over at the place the haunted house the ghost comes out to greet them) Alonso:Yoinks! The ghost! Gloriosa:You were right, Sunset he is haunting the haunted house! Sunset:Wait a minute. That's no ghost! That's just a guy in a ghost costume going to work at the haunted house. (Police arrive Sunset unmasks the Amusement Park Ghost) Sunset:Only one way to find out if he's an employee or not. (Pulls it off) Owner:I Wanted to drum up business for the park! All:The owner! Owner:And I would have gotten away with it if it hadn't been for you meddling kids! (Police takes him away) Gloriosa:Well we still got a fun day. (They go in and explore the attraction) Shaun:Wow I guess the park isn't haunted after all. Goober:Goober-Doober-Doo. Category:Mystery Story